descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Descendants Wiki:The Staff
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, The Staff can access a few additional functions. Who are this wiki's administrators? These are all the admins of the Descendants Wiki! Admins run the wiki and take care off everything that needs to be taken care of! You can send these admins a message on their talk page if you have any questions about the wiki or are interested in becoming an admin yourself! Also, if you have any problems such as harassment by other users, problems editing, or things like that, just contact one of the admins! They are here to help! *Kiranemi *Francesca14601 Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Who are this wiki's bureaucrats? *Calistaphilia *PrincessBatman Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Who are this wiki's staff (moderators & rollbacks)? *Mockingjayfan0427 *Vixie360 *Belllastar Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. To see the staff in this wiki, got to Descendants Wiki:Staff to see them all. They are responsible for monitoring the wiki and fighting vandalism. They have full access regarding : *Undoing edits *nominating pages for deletion *warning users or reminding them How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. How do I become part of the staff? Any user can become part of the staff. They need to apply first for the position of an AFK. You may apply here An AFK stand for Auradon fighting knights which means you will be fighting against vandalism. If a user has proven themselves worthy they will be promoted to become a moderator. If a user has proven themselves to be very helpful for this wiki with exceptional skills they will directly be promoted to become admins. What can the staff not do? Staff should not overuse their power as a symbol of strength. Staff should be aware that being part of this community is a job and a responsibility thus ignoring their jobs and vandalising instead of helping will be removed. Staff are people who are always here to help you and guide you through your editing. They are here for you and for your problems.